


The Christmas Candle

by The_Rising_Phoenix, Vchanny



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Rising_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/pseuds/Vchanny
Summary: Expansion of the summary of an art piece by Vchanny for the Christmas Prompts!What happens when Nephrite's gift hit's Makoto in an unexpected way?
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Christmas Candle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vchanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vchanny/gifts).



Nephrite smiled. 

It was finally Christmas Eve.

He searched endlessly for weeks for what he thought was the perfect scent.

Makoto had almost every floral or woodsy scene it seemed.

Almost.

Though he never asked, Nephrite felt Makoto kept the few scents she didn't have in the house because she didn’t like them.

But she never mentioned not liking these two scents.

Nephrite was so excited, he couldn’t wait to give Makoto her gift.

She grinned, taking the wrapped gift bag, as he sat down next to her in front of the fire. “Someone is overly excited. You sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow?”

“Nope. Open it.” Nephrite encouraged.

“Am I going to have to tell Usagi she has a rival in the ‘excitement to open gifts’ department?”

“Makoto...” Nephrite grinned, with a soft glare.

“Oh stop. I’m kidding. I’m happy to open it.”

Doing so, she discovered it was a candle. “Happiness & Strength….Oooh...I didn’t think they named candes like this…” Makoto commented, opening it.

Holding her in his arms, Nephrite began to beam as Makoto inhaled the scent, until the relaxation he felt in her shoulders and back suddenly tightened.

Why was Makoto now tense?

When Makoto began to shake, and then sob, Nephrite became concerned. “Makoto? What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing. I promise. I know I’m crying right now, but it’s not necessarily because i’m sad. I-I’m actually happy…”

“I’m _very_ confused…”

“This candle...I...I never thought I’d smell this combination again...I’ve always kind of been hesitant about having these two particular scents in the house…”

“Why?”

“Because, they remind me of my parents. My mother always smelled of honeysuckle; my father, cedarwood. They’re why I love flowers and the forest so much. Honeysuckle, roses, wildflowers...Cedar-wood, sandalwood, bergamot...We'd always go for walks in the woods. Mom would sometimes stay home baking so when we got home, the house would be filled with wonderful scents. Other times, my mom and I would bake something much more subtle, and Dad would light the fire in the fireplace and sometimes it would smell like a campfire...Every Christmas.”

“Makoto...I had no idea, I'm so sorry. I’m such a-”

“What? Oh, no, no no…” Makoto shook her head, reaching over to softly kiss Nephrite “Nephrite, you did nothing wrong, I promise. I just realized that, while It looks and sounds like I’m sad, I’m not...Because I have you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah...Sure, my friends are great, and i love them, but it’s different when you're in a relationship. I mean, look at the others. Usagi has Mamoru, Mina, Kunz, Ami & Rei have Zoi, & Jad respectively. I have you….I’m not alone. Do I wish my parents were here, still? Yeah of course, all the time. But I just...It doesn't hurt this year. And this gift from you? Is absoutley perfect. Thank you.”

Nephrite found himself blushing slightly in embarrassment. “I...Okay?”

Makoto giggled at his nervousness.

“Ya did good, kid.” Makoto complimented, kissing him again before hugging him, with the candle still clutched in her hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Makoto.”

“Merry Christmas Nephrite.”


End file.
